May I?
by DextrousElfLover
Summary: Follow the Origins storyline through Zevrans' eyes as he accompanies the Wardens and their band of misfits. Rating apt to change. ZevXWarden
1. Chapter 1

I hadn't really looked at the ivory haired elven Warden until I woke up to see them standing in front of me. They and the other Warden had been in the exact spot the tree fell and managed to dodge it.  
This one had even spotted the ambush and had been in the middle of climbing it. Somehow, they had maneuvered off of it and into another nearby tree.  
I pretended to not see them as I fought. I thought I had kept up with them just fine...only to be later wounded by a shot in my leg. Was this finally it? I was losing blood quickly. Too quickly.  
As planned, we had lost. Waking up, however, had not been in the cards. Poised before me was the elven archer, aiming a particularly hefty looking crossbow at me. There was a pain in my right thigh and, from its sharpness, I assumed the crossbow was to blame.  
It was then that I got a look at their face as they were no longer hidden and found myself newly curious. Poorly fitting leather armor suggested a rogue style fighting, their legs were wrapped to the knee in white fabric akin to gauze, but their face was hard to add a gender to. Elves were naturally slight of frame no matter the sex and this person was either a very lovely woman or a man who had been gifted with many feminine traits.  
"Are you going to leave him in suspense, Wren?" Words from a well aging mage behind the Warden gave away her impatience..

I couldn't see Dalish markings on their forehead. Were they a city elf? Maybe they were hidden under the thick black band of kohl covering their eyes and the bridge of their nose like a mask at an Orlesian ball.  
This Warden's hair reminded me of the snow I rarely ran into on some other jobs but it was their wide eyes that enthralled me the most. Just moments ago they had glowed with such curiosity only to return to a look that gave away their origins.

Definitely a Dalish hunter.

"Wren?" The blonde at their side had inquired when they still hadn't spoken. Turquoise eyes were still fixed on me and, for the first time in years, I couldn't guess what someone was thinking.  
"That battle was very easy, ser assassin." They finally addressed and my eyes glided to the thick line of black occupying the center of their bottom lip. They hadn't responded to my words.  
"You knock out a man only to insult his skills in battle? You wound me." I said with mocked hurt and there was a giggle this time. The sound and sight caught me off guard. It was lilting and matched their features.

They asked questions and would tilt their head when they heard me speak. Wren began to smile a little and I couldn't tell why. I found this to be both refreshing and frustrating.  
"Wren, what do we do with him?"  
"Yes, this is something I would like to know too." I agreed with the blond Warden and Wren was complacent. Before narrowing their eyes at me and pursing painted lips.  
"You want to join us?"  
"As I said before, I would much prefer to join you than die, yes." I nodded and they smiled again.  
"You are lucky I didn't have time to dip those arrows in Fleshrot before this battle." Wren muttered, putting her crossbow on her back like it was made of air before kneeling and snapping the arrow from my leg.

Digging into her pack, she silently wrapped the gauze around the spot on my leg, careful to not brush the arrow still lodged; to stop the bleeding.  
"Wynne, would you please take a look and see what you can do here? We are almost to a clearing for camp."  
"Alright." She backed away and asked Alistair to help me up after Wynne deftly removed the arrow and closed the wound as much as she could.

"I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation….this I swear." It was only for a moment but I said it while my eyes were level with theirs and I was standing.

"Well met. I swear to make your end swift should you forget your words."

"Are you insane?"  
Wren didn't show any sign of hearing his complaining until a certain point.  
"Alistair," His whining stopped at the sound of his name.  
"Try not to move his leg and consider the company we keep. I'm not saying we should take in everyone we come across, but he claims to be useful…"  
"Name your need." I grunted out, still trying to retain a smile as Alistair set me down none too gently.  
Wren glared at him from next to me, silently accusing him of doing it on purpose.  
"Heal first." Then they walked away. Only women were able to walk like that so fluidly. Yet she seemed to care little of how people referred to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The more I traveled with her, the more fascinating I found her. Wren preferred being referred to as male in cities and other places with a large populace. Why was yet to be answered but I had an idea. Her way of fighting at long distance was precise, but she made me worry for her while in close combat. She became nearly feral then, using whatever tactics she could within the time given to her. More often than not, I saw her utilizing her crossbow as a weapon, but it still left too many openings. One cannot block blows from the opposing direction with both hands busy in the other. She could but it would take time. Even though she was well trained and able to carry that thing around, it risked slowing her down in larger fights.

"Zevran? Zevran!" I heard someone call from a distance. Yet, when I turned to the voice, there she was. Kneeling next to me, her wide eyes examining. When had I decided to lie down for a nap?

"Don't move. Try not to speak. You might be concussed. I am going to try and stop the bleeding. Wynne! Oh, sorry. I hope I am not causing you more pain, but I have to sit you like this to keep the pressure on and prevent you from moving about without thinking." Where had she found pillows in the forest? Not to mention ones so soft and comfortable. Her hands moved strands of stray hairs from my face and I felt myself sigh contentedly. This was a different side of her. She was so fretful. Was my injury terrible enough to scare her so? Or maybe I was hallucinating. Hmm.

My eyes were heavy but they opened once I heard a snapping above my face. I opened them to see her still above me but changed. Instead of next to me, she was behind me. Was my head propped up in her lap? That would explain the familiar cushion.

"No. _No._ Zevran. Zev! I need you to stay awake. You can take an amazing nap once Wynne has looked you over and given you permission. For now, I need you to keep those lovely eyes open, okay?" Her head shot up at something and she sighed with relief, her muscles relaxing with her exhale.

She never called me Zev.

Then there was Wynne next to me. How lucky I was to have the attention of two beautiful women caring so much for me?

"I saw what happened, young man. You need to stop getting caught unaware and letting people hit you on the head." Wren looked away but I caught the little telltale smirk that passed her face now and again. This one had a sheepish aspect to it.

"Somehow, I feel like this one was my doing."

"Did you hit him upside the head with your crossbow?" Wynne inquired with an arched brow.

"No."

"Then it was Zevran's choice to take that hit for you."

"I am not sure you will remember this after being healed...but, thank you, Zevran." Her thumbs caressed my cheeks absently and I let out an approving hum. For someone who claimed to not want me to sleep yet, she sure was making it difficult.

Wynne had the Warden gently remove me from her lap before she began healing.

"This is all I can do for now. The bleeding has stopped. Get some sleep now. It will help you heal." Obliging was all too easy as I slipped out of consciousness.

I awoke in a tent. The sound of a fire crackling nearby. Its glow suggested it was a good distance from where I rested.

Sitting up was difficult. Everything felt heavy and I made a note to question someone on just how long I was out. That someone would have to be Alistair. He was the one sitting on watch by the fire. Now what could be causing the simple man to make such a troubled face?

"Good evening, Alistair. Did the fire do something to upset you?" I grinned when he gave me an annoyed look. He also seemed a little relieved, if my eyes weren't deceiving me.

"Oh good. You're up. Wren will be happy to see you awake and walking. You were out for a couple of days." He made a face but shook his head.

"Um, thank you for protecting her. I saw what happened out there. I'm still not sure I trust you, but I'd be an ass to say you aren't trying to keep your word." Ah, the handsome warden felt bad for not being the one to protect her. Those were guilt wrinkles forming on his brow as he continued to stare into the fire.

Two days explained why my muscles felt so neglected.

"Of course. I would do the same for any of our comrades. Now, where is our dear Wren? Is she sleeping like the others?"

"Nah. She slept for a bit but, once she woke up, she said something about fishing and left." He jutted a thumb in the direction of the treeline and I nodded.

"Do not feel bad, Alistair. We all know that you would have protected her as I did if you'd been closer to her during the fight." I clapped a hand on his shoulder to assure him and then released him to head in the direction he'd pointed out. It didn't offend me that he was still wary of me. It showed he cared much for his fellow man. Most of our strange group had come to trust me by now, if not tolerate my jokes and flirtations.

Wren's reaction to me complimenting her was to stare at me in that almost blank way she did. It didn't faze or stop me because she tended to be like that with the others as well. The only time she got talkative was when it came to people talking about themselves. Her eyes lit up with wonder when I told her of Antiva. She was full of questions anytime I mentioned missions from the years before running into her band of misfits.

I spied the fish on the shore, telling me Alistair hadn't just given me a direction so I would leave him to his sulking. Wren had either been at this for some time tonight, or she was very good at fishing. It was a warm night, but there was still a chance of her catching something more than a fish. Careful in my approach, I saw her in the lake with an arrow poised in her hand. The usually covered rogue was in a pair of simple trousers with the legs rolled up to just above her knees and her breast band, exposing a curious array of pink lines that traversed her legs, arms, and back. Her water slicked hair a sign of her lengthy efforts. Too focused in her hunt to notice me, I watched as she moved in short purposeful increments, zeroed in on her target, aligned the arrow, and struck like an Antivan pitviper.

It was magnificent and it only got better when she noticed her success. A genuine smile lit up her entire face as she let out a cheerful laugh. A moment was all it took for the spell to break as she noticed me standing at the water's edge. I had expected her to become embarrassed in her unceremonious state of undress. Even after all these weeks of traveling together, I still had a hard time guessing her reaction.

"Zevran, you're awake." She sounded surprisingly relieved as she shuffled her way to add the fish to the pile, collecting them into a basket I assumed she'd obtained from Bodahn in exchange for part of the catch.

"Your fellow Warden tells me I was out for some time." With her much closer now, my eyes greedily roved over her musculature, soft skin, and the water droplets that covered most of her.

"Yes. You almost died saving my life. Are you sure it's alright for you to walk around? How are you feeling?"

"No need to worry any further, Wren. I am no worse for wear. Though, I am probably not okay for any fighting just yet. When I awoke, I felt like my body wanted to become one with the floor." I grinned over at her but stopped again when she giggled. Then she crouched to snag her shirt and pull it over her head. Wren turned to me, having fallen silent with thought once more.

"Zevran, I have a question." There was a nervousness about her. That or she was cold but no gooseflesh was showing itself. This was new. She was outright about having a question but rarely so uncertain in her inquiries.

"Zevran is game. Ask away." I shrugged, trying to put her at ease.

"May I hug you?" She leaned away from me as though expecting me to refuse but I was speechless for a few seconds. From the moment we met, Wren kept throwing me off guard. The longer I took to answer, the more things she did what I had never seen her do before. Her lips formed a line before turning her eyes down to the ground. Her body, as slowly as it moved, pulled further and further away from me, as though gradually turning herself into a ball. I wanted to reach out and comfort her, but worried she would run away.

"I apologize, _hermosa luna_. I thought I was dreaming again. Do you really wish to hug me?"

She nodded meekly and it was strange to see her so crestfallen before I even replied.

"Then there is no need to curl away from me so. Come, I would be a fool to turn away the embrace of such a lovely woman. Besides, you must be getting cold." I had barely finished my last word when she wrapped her arms around me. Did she need more proof of my well-being? I hugged her back even though I wasn't accustomed to such an intimate show of affection.

"You know, you didn't have to put your shirt on before thanking me so." I murmured into her hair. How often did she allow people so close to her? She gave a little snort as she pulled away but was back to that telltale smirk.

"That would be inappropriate." Wren stated as she stooped once more to collect the basket. Did my ears deceive me or was there mischief in those words?

"I see. You are probably also doing Alistair a favor." I quipped.

"I figured you'd understand. It doesn't take much for all the blood in his body to run up to his face. He still has watch for another hour. Can't have him passing out." She chuckled.

"Yet it is okay for me to see?" If this was going where I thought it was... Wren shrugged.

"You've seen women completely naked before. I doubted a breast band and some rolled up pants would affect you much. Seems I was right. There wasn't even a hint of a light blush on your face."

"Zevran doesn't blush." I decided not to tell her that I just enjoyed the view. She giggled before placing a hand on my arm.

"Hopefully, it is easier for you to sleep, though. Good night, Zevran." There was a genuine smile on her lips. I was tempted to see if she would let me kiss her if I were to ask nicely enough. It didn't feel right. The moment was so nice.

"Good night, Wren."

Then she walked over to the fire and set the basket of fish next to the other Warden. Saying a few words to him before heading off to her tent.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, Zevran. Look at this pretty bar we found while we were out." He turned and gazed down at the bar of gold in her hand. She had bounded over to him so giddily.

"Here, hold out your hands. It's for you. We sold the silver one but I wanted you to have this one."

"Why?" He knew his assumption track record with her was still off, but he still bristled a little on reflex. What did she want from him in return? She just looked from the bar to him and then repeated the action. Her face expectant as if she was trying to say something without speaking.

"Its like you. You are all bright and golden. Your hair, skin, and even your eyes. Hasn't anyone ever told you?" Wren's voice slowed and her expression morphed to confusion. He blinked. That was...a compliment. An honest one at that.

"No one has ever used such a comparison. Nor given me anything without expecting something in return." Zevran lowered his suspicions some, but remained wary of her.

"Well, that's what I did." Then she walked off. More like skipped off. His hands closed over the bar as he examined it. It was unfair for him, he knew, to group her with people from his upbringing. She appeared unoffended as she went off to cook as it was her turn today.

"Where did you find this?" He asked later as she was nearly done with the stew. It was a bit darker now and she looked up at him, the blue of her eyes almost catching him off guard again. Wren seemed to be off in her own world until she realized what he had asked her.

"When we found Wynne at the Circle, it was one of many things I kept. First, I had been planning to sell it but it was so pretty, I didn't. Then we met you and I felt that you would like it more. The silver one was found in our time in Orzammar…" Her voice lowered until it stopped altogether. Her mouth then drew into a line and he recognized it as a sign her thoughts had become negative.

"The Deep Roads." Zevran hummed and Wren nodded absently. If he had been healed, at the time, he would have been taken along with her and the others.

"The Deep Roads." She said back, with her voice just barely above a whisper. He didn't know what to do when her face got that haunted look on it. Not until tonight, where he got an idea.

"Do you like stories, _hermosa luna_?" At the words, her head snapped up.

"You called me that the other night. What does it mean?"

"I wondered when you would ask me that." He dished himself up a bowl of fish stew and took a seat next to her as the others came through for their servings.

"It translates in Common to 'beautiful moon'. Tell me, Warden. Where did you get such lovely white hair?" One of her hands came up to push longer ends out of her face as she watched the fire crackle.

"I was struck by lightning sometime last year. I got caught in the storm while hunting wi- while hunting. Was blind for about a month. Lucky my sight even returned." She swallowed a bite of food and began to eat with vigor. Something he was used to after hearing of Warden appetites. Again, she seemed to be hiding something but he let it slide. Perhaps, he would find out one day.

The Dalish woman set her now empty bowl down near the fire and lifted the left sleeve of her tunic. Zevran saw the spidery pink lines from that night and couldn't help but marvel at them. So, these were proof she had survived such an ordeal.

"I'm shocked you didn't notice when you caught me fishing." Wren jested lightly.

"Do not get me wrong, Warden, I saw them. I was just too busy enjoying how gorgeous you looked in the moonlight, water droplets making you glisten as you fished."

"Ever the flatterer, hm?"

"You say that like you think I don't mean it. I say it because I believe you to be so. Should I not?"

"You asked me if I liked stories earlier. Are you going to tell me of one of your adventures?" She asked, her eyes briefly flickering to her fellow Warden. Curious, I allowed her to change the topic and told her of the time I survived a job by falling out of a window and getting robbed. Her unease turns to interest and fascination.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Our female Warden trusts few people and holds no punches with decidedly shitty nobles. As far as I knew her only experience with human mages and how Circles worked came from Wynne and her real life experience saving the tower housing her. She saw abominations galore and death for mages old and young. To say she was pissed about Isolde's attempt to use her status and money to keep her newly awakened mage child turned abomination would be an understatement.

"So, let me get this straight. Your spawn is a mage and because you didn't want him taken away you hired a random apostate to help him better control his power. This random mage happens to be a blood mage who has been poisoning your husband from basically day one of this training. To top it all off, despite Connor being possessed by a demon, mind you, a demon raising the dead in Redcliffe Village through this boy, you think he is better off still in your care? There are people dying _everyday _because of your utter lack of responsibility to your people. Thanks to your complete fucking idiocy, selfishness, and entitlement-"

"How _dare _you speak to me that way!" The arlessa's rage was elegant but Wren only grinned back. It was more like a snarl and I anticipated her next words to be delightfully venomous.

"How about _you _watch how you speak to the person you just begged for help? If this was anyone else's child, you would deem them an abomination and have them killed. What makes you so fucking special, _shemlen_? Did you know Templars don't bring Dalish mages back to the Circle? They just _kill _them on sight." Wren seethed and shook her head, turned and walked towards the exit.

"Wren, wait." Alistair came over and began trying to reason with her. I watched as she eyed him incredulously, narrowed them, thought for a moment, and then rolled them. The exasperated sigh at the end was her surrendering to whatever he was asking of her. Rarely have I seen so much emotion expressed from her in so short a time. It was fascinating.

"Okay, I'll help the boy, but he's going to the Circle after this mess is all sorted. We're going to the Circle and we're bringing mages to perform a magic trick that doesn't require a blood sacrifice." I caught her mumbling something about 'even if you deserve to die for this utter bullshit'. It made me want to smile. Her malice stemmed from the unfairness of Connor's situation compared to those everywhere else, but I rather enjoyed seeing her not just go for it because "it was the right thing to do". Not only did she want to punch the arlessa straight in the face, if her fisted hands were anything to go by, she probably wanted to kill her.

The exchange between Wren and Alistair told me something else. She had an interest in him that made her uncomfortable. She didn't blush like many women I've seen, but she made that pensive blank face around him often. I found it to be her equivalent. Maker knew what she saw in him, but she didn't hold back when they left the castle.

"They're going to put the blood mage to death, afterwards. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, for poisoning the Arl."

"He wouldn't have had _access _to the Arl if it wasn't for Isolde. You know, that woman who treated you like shit for a good portion of your life before the Templar training."

"Can you really blame her for wanting to keep her son?"

"Have you already forgotten the Circle tower?! How many mages do you think were there despite their family not wanting them to go, Alistair? I get that the towers teach better control because I saw first hand how a _bad mother_ can risk the lives of an entire village because she wants to _keep _her baby abomination instead. You were there for all of it. You fought the undead with us that night. If Isolde hadn't made the choice she did, that situation never would have happened. Now, Arl Eamon might never wake unless we find and bring back the Ashes of a human god. A myth of a thing."

"Would you rather have killed him?"

"You haven't been listening! We should have done the blood ritual and let that stupid shem sacrifice herself, considering the trouble she caused."

"You would condone blood magic in the castle?" The more judgemental he sounded, the more hurt she looked. Finally realizing he was an idiot or just a lost cause, she threw her hands up and began to walk away before remembering something. Wren dug in the pocket of her knapsack and returned to stand in front of Alistair.

"Here! I found this in the study while we were exploring the rest of the castle. It looked like the Arl went through a lot of effort to put it back together." Even though she was almost fuming, she was still gentle when she placed the amulet in Alistair's hand.

"Wren, I-" He was stopped by her raised hand.

"Not right now, Alistair. I need to go and cool down. _Telamdys ra. Hellathen* shemlen." _Then she was gone. There were times when I tried talking to the others here when they were down but Wren had done her bit and I didn't feel sorry for the man. He was an idiot. For not seeing her interest and for putting so much responsibility on her tiny shoulders only to scold her for her decisions later on. This time it was for something she _almost _did. He just stood there staring down at the amulet in his hand for a long time before walking over to the dog, Fen'Harel. I had heard mentions of this name before but could not pinpoint why she giggled at the thought of bringing him with her to a Dalish encampment.

While Alistair mourned over his stupidity, I trailed after Wren, who decided to make tonight's fire.

"That was loud." She said when she saw me standing near her.

"I am sure even Morrigan heard your scolding." I agreed but shrugged.

"We are almost out of fish. Care to go hunting with me? I think I caught sight of a deer around here the other day." Hunting animals wasn't really in my list of skills, but it would give us a chance to talk.

"Only if you promise not to shoot me again." I joked and she made an airy sound, an almost laugh.

"I can promise to try."

"Works for me."

Once we were in the forest and far enough from camp, I decided it was a good time to ask her about her loyal hound's name. It was meant to distract her from her negative interaction and she made that sound again.

"Fen'Harel is elvhen for Dread Wolf. Stories from my upbringing claim he tricked the Creators into their allotted realms. He is said to be responsible for the fall of Arlathan and why elves are no longer immortal."

"Why did you name your dog that?"

"Lots of reasons, Zevran. For one, I feel we only know one side to this tale of betrayal. The name is strong and strikes fear into enemies who know. I want them to feel dread the moment they see him on the battlefield. Plus, there is a sort of glee I feel while commanding him during fights. Imagine, for a moment, having control over an Elvhen god. Infamous or no." She was almost giggling again as we followed the deer tracks.

"You know, of course, that I will not be of much help in this?"

"Nonsense, Zevran. You have already helped me by accompanying me on this hunt. Even if you have less training with a bow, you aren't at risk for scaring off dinner."

"May I ask a question?" She smiled; a twitch of her lips.

"Why do you let the other Warden get to you?" Her posture slacked a bit and she faced me with a pained look.

"You like him as more than someone you fight with. You are interested in him."

"Why are those not questions?"

"You seem to like it when I ask you things."

"It's more I like hearing you speak." Wren then ducked low and tugged me down after her. She'd finally caught sight of her before mentioned deer. Its presence was annoying as I wanted to talk to her more and ask her more questions that weren't always questions. Biting her lower lip as she took aim, she grinned when she fired. From my spot on the ground, I heard the arrow sink into the creature, effectively making it fall to the ground.

Her hand reached blindly to me, landing on my chest as she glanced down at me, cheerful in her success.

"Warden, how is it I often wind up on my back when in your company? Not that I am complaining. There are no unflattering angles when you are in view." By this point, I felt I had been behaving pretty well. A bit of teasing should be fine and I tilted my head for maximum effect. I wanted to see her make that face again. She was so much fun.

Her reaction was instantaneous. She gasped and pulled her hand away to stare at me. I grasped her wrist and pulled her down on top of me, following another urge I usually repressed.

Wren stopped herself with her other hand, having set down her crossbow once she saw the shot hit home. After a moment of letting the tension build, I reached up with my free hand and pushed some fallen strands behind her ear, but kept it there. My gaze fell to that line on her bottom lip before moving up to her eyes again. The curious part was my grip wasn't confining. If she wanted to, she could move away from me. How far would she let me go?

"May I kiss you?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I watched her pupils dilate and found myself captivated by the new expression she was allowing me to see. My thumb brushed along her bottom lip to keep me from just kissing her. Wren lowered her head to press her lips to mine and I savored the feel, smell, and taste of her. I sucked and nibbled at that bottom lip like I had been wanting to do since I saw that little black line.

Pulling back, I saw the clouded look fade away like morning fog as shock registered on her face and she slowly moved away from me.

"I should get that deer before something else does." Deflecting away from what happened and she winced as she distanced herself from me. A habit this Warden had when she didn't know how to handle and talk out a situation.

"I will help you but I want to inquire about something. Do you regret it?" She stopped and faced me, listening.

"You watch Alistair and I in similar ways but then you pull away and hold yourself back from what you want. There is always a pained look maring your features before you do so."

"I do not regret kissing you." That was all she said before shuffling over to the fallen deer. As promised, I helped her bring it back to camp where she quickly busied herself with cleaning it.

"Thank you, Zevran."

"Anytime, Wren." I wanted to converse with her more, namely to see if she was aware that she had been trying less and less to disguise her identity as we traveled. Perhaps it was best I not mention it and just take it as her trusting us to protect her while in the villages. Not that she needed it.

Once we made the trip to the Circle and back to Redcliffe Castle, Wren asked Morrigan to go in and get rid of the demon even though she knew the sharp eyed woman was on board with her killing the child.

She was good at hiding her distaste at Isolde's happy mother display.

"You should really thank Alistair for changing my mind." The white haired woman quipped. She didn't do well during the party Teagan Guerrin and Isolde threw. Sometime during it, she disappeared and the cute barmaid from up the hill sidled over to sit next to me.

"Hello, I think I remember you." This situation had a comfortable familiarity and I grinned over at her.

"Your name is Bella, is it not?" I only continued the conversation once I saw Alistair trail after Wren. He should know where she went.


	5. Chapter 5

I am unaware of how it happened, but she and her fellow Warden are in a relationship. In the time between the events of Redcliffe and the Dalish Camp, where she is remarkably stoic. Wren also brought her dog. This camp is just like the other places she has gone, in need of help. Not that she minds very much. I can only imagine her internal glee at the idea of having so many people indebted to her.

"Why don't they seem to treat you like one of their own? You're just as Dalish as they are." Alistair inquires when he thinks no one is within earshot. Wren is watching the clan leader with a frown as she pets her ever-faithful mabari. He was quick to let everyone know how he felt about the Keeper and she trusted his judgment more than her own.

"My face isn't painted with _vallaslin_, blood writing. To them, I am no more than a flat ear, child, or _seth lin_. Most elves get their markings done once they have become of age and picked the god their markings correspond to."

"I was curious about that." Leliana began from her spot on a log.

"How come you don't have your _vallaslin_? You are of age, are you not? Were you not able to choose a Creator to follow?"

"Once my clan caught word of which god I followed, they rejected my ceremony and told me to come back when I have chosen a god that wouldn't disgrace the clan...or whatever. Dalish elves are no more elf than city elves but are often so much more judgemental. This place is wrong and the Keeper is damning his clan with his secrets. Let's get this over with so we can go." This admittance was interesting. For a while, I'd assumed she missed her clan and looked at me strangely because I made her homesick in some way. She didn't treat me at all negatively but the pain on her face...I wanted to know more about why she made that expression. As far as I knew, I was going to be in her company for quite some time.

"Sooooo, it would be bad for them to know we were involved?"

"Yeah, probably. The nerve of us." She shrugged before something caught her eye. More like someone. It was a young man in the distance. After speaking to him, her eyes flickered over to the woman he desired to Bond with. Wren's mouth became a hard line before she glanced at me. Oh? What was this? I sent her a grin, letting her know I would continue to watch her. The mood of her look changed ever so slightly before going back to the boy.

"No promises." Her body language told of a need to get away from there as she was already leaning away from him. She traded a few things with their merchant and he marveled at her crossbow. Wren proudly allowed him to look at it as he went into his request for her to find more of the ironbark so he could utilize it in some way. This was the first time a conversation with one of the clansmen flowed so smoothly for her. With that, we were off…

And the first thing we found was an injured elf. Not the best sign. She asked Wynne to tend to him and then had Sten carry him back. Our dear leader found Athras on the way back into the camp and spoke with him. The more she interacted with this clan, sans Varathorn, the more uncomfortable she became.

Her tenseness was not unwarranted either. The forest holds a spell and meets us with werewolves, assassins, a poetic tree, and a man all but Wynne and Wren thought to be crazy. Though, Morrigan made a comment about meeting a man just as old, mad, and dangerous as her mother. Wren simply glances from her dog to the man and appears to whisper "blood mage" under her breath, but I am the only one who hears it. The old mage speaks in riddles and likes asking questions. He is also willing to trade things of a particular value. I spy her lip twitch as her hand reaches up to the pendant around her neck, fists and then goes to the ring on her finger.

"What of this? It isn't a normal silver ring. Maybe it is worth the same to you as that acorn?" Without worry, Wren offers the item to the hermit for him to scrutinize. He screws up his face, suspicious, then grins, drops the acorn in her hand, and snatches the ring from her grasp. Of all the time I had spent in the company of the elvhen Warden, this camp adventure was teaching me the most about her. After him, we meet one of Wynne's old proteges and, true to Wren's words, he doesn't hold anything against Wynne.

Our Warden is angry and tired of fighting. Still, her attitude towards the nobles held more spite and malice than here with Swiftrunner. A werewolf of all things. She spoke to him softly yet sternly, trying to communicate her disinterest in fighting them. Eventually, we followed them to the ruins and her movements slow and become almost rigid again. Nothing is showing on her face, but I am not the one who brings it up.

"Wren, what's eating you? You were more okay storming through the Deep Roads." The bumbling man's reminder makes her flinch almost violently away from him and towards the entrance. Really, he was terrible at reading her. I scoffed at his idiocy on my way past him.

Of course, the place was haunted by spirits of those before us. In one form or another. Once we all made it to where the werewolves collected, Zathrian's secret was brought to light in the form of the lovely Lady of the Forest, a wild spirit clothed only in vines.

"Okay. Time to invite Zathrian to the party in the ruins." Wren's steps were lighter than before. Likely at the thought of leaving the rather dreary place. We didn't have to go far to find him.

"Why did I have a feeling you'd be here?" She was shocked by her own intuition and I quirked a smile. Then Keeper Zathrian went and said something condescending and Wren didn't change her tune.

"Will you protect me if things go the way I think they will?"

"You attack first and I wreck you myself. I can promise you that. They attack first, I help. Make sense?" The Keeper didn't like it but still followed begrudgingly.

"I really hate ruins." The woman sighed out as she watched everything return to normal after Zathrian and Witherfang made up and moved on.

"How could you be so unhappy, right now? The place is filled with naked people all so relieved to see you that some are in tears. What gratitude they show, hm?" When she giggled, my heart clenched.

"That may be so but I will feel much better once we are somewhere else. Anywhere, really. Even if it means going back to that Dalish camp."

Our dear Warden does so much. She saved many lives this day, gave some closure, denied two young lovers help, and then saved a halla. Her happiest moment was probably giddily handing Varathorn the ironbark she found.

"You should return to see what I make of it." The older man suggested and she shook her head.

"Make whatever sturdy weapons you can with it. The Dalish will need it for the final battle with the Darkspawn."

"As you say, Warden. It will be a sign of our thanks. We stand with you."

Then we were on the road and almost all of us wanted to have a dig at the budding relationship between the Grey Wardens.

"What a strange turnout. She was spending so much time with you." Morrigan mused from beside me.

"Whatever could have happened?" Her question was rhetorical in nature as the woman rarely cared for what went on here. My bet was on her using this turn of events to get back at me for actually making her speechless with praise.

We made camp just before it was too dark and Wren was quick to give herself more responsibility as she...what was she doing? Standing before an expanse of dirt and bits of grass, she was deep in thought. A stick in one hand and a pile of rocks near her, she set to placing the rocks and writing something in the dirt by it. The whole time she did this she looked to Fen' Harel to keep him up to date.

Wynne beat me to asking.

"Child, what are you doing?"

"Its a list. A crude one but a list all the same. See? We started in Lothering and went to the Tower where we found you. Then here, was Orzammar and the Deep Roads, where we gained Oghren into our ranks. Then the crap at Redcliffe and the Dalish Camp. Our best chance of having the treaties completely filled by all parties is finding these Ashes Isolde mentioned. Ser Henric's letter is telling us to go to Denerim and find a Brother Genetivi. Is he some kind of scholar?"

"Yes, that seems to be it. Some of his works may even have survived the ordeal at the Tower."

"I see. Thank you, Wynne. Denerim has been on my mind lately. At the same time, I kind of want to go see what is back at Ostagar. The Darkspawn should have decreased in number by now if there are any there at all. There may also be supplies there that we can use. Call it a feeling but I kind of want to go back…" The elvhen woman gazed over to Alistair, who smiled and gave her a little wave from his spot by the fire.

"If we can find Duncan's body, that would be good too. He was a great man from what I hear. Besides, thanks to that man from his honor guard, we have a key."


	6. Chapter 6

6

Snow blanketed what was once the first war zone our Warden had ever taken part of, though Alistair mentions they were only there to light a signal fire. Wren had been right about the Darkspawn littering the area but the only true threat had been the Ogre who felled Duncan. The idea of it had nearly made Wren wretch. Her senses were much more heightened than the other Warden's, but she said it may have had to do with the time she spent honing them when she thought she was going to be blind forever.

Now, Alistair held his father figure's blade as he wore the late king's armor. He was quiet again and Wren left him in thought while she read the Correspondence letter. The Joining chalice collected, just in case. Whatever she read must have been rough because she is sluggish when she nears Alistair and tugs him from the fire and into her tent.

"What do you think that was about?" Leliana inquired as she settled in by the fire for her watch. I shrugged, far from a mind reader.

"Whatever it was, seemed to put a lot of stress on our dear Warden. It is good she and Alistair have a way to relax. Wake me after your watch?"

"Alright." She nods.

They aren't seen again until the following morning. When everyone has collected by the fire, I see the papers in Alistair's hand.

"So, you're saying King Cailan was planning to divorce Anora and have a political marriage with Empress Celene in order to have a better chance at producing a male heir. Do you think Logaine knew?"

"I know nothing of human politics and whims but I have my doubts. Logaine would be very upset by this but I don't think he would let the King be slain in battle because of it. All I know is he hates Orlais and anything to do with the Orlesians."

"How did you know that?" This time Leliana beat him to the question.

"He voiced his distaste for us in Ostagar during preparations. He said Wardens the same way he said Orlesians." Wren shrugged.

"Why do you think he let this happen, though?" The sharp look on the elvhen warden's face held much suspicion. While it was true Alistair held respect for Wren's mental capabilities, it wasn't exactly kind to assume she was able to think like this "_shemlen_". Seeing how he clearly hadn't intended it to be an insult to her person, she replied.

"If I were Logaine and I wanted someone I preferred as next in line for the throne, then I would ensure removal of all possible opposition, namely other male heirs to the throne. Logaine is a master strategist who feels strongly threatened by Orlais even as they show an interest in peace. No matter the level they suggest. Even if Cailan and he were as close as you say, his hatred for Orlais completely overwhelmed that. He likely saw positive Ferelden and Orlesian ties and wanted them destroyed. So he egged Cailan on in a way that would seem like the worried family member. Alistair, do you remember how he told the King to let the pros handle the dirty work? That's how he coyly assured Cailan's presence on the battlefield against the darkspawn."

"So, then he already planned to have the battle of Ostagar be Cailan's last…"Alistair said, keeping up surprisingly well. Wren only nodded.

"Yes, then he scapegoats the Wardens after openly but lightly refusing to wait for Orlesian ones to increase the King's chances of success and survival. That would explain why he left after seeing the signal fire. It was his sign that current forces were being overwhelmed."

"Were Logaine's men in the Tower of Ishal too?" This time Leliana asked, her eyes alight. This was the kind of story people like her lived for.

"That would explain how he was able to slow us down and set us up as the ones who betrayed the King instead of him. Once he saw the signal fire, it would be the proof he needed that current forces were being overwhelmed. If we died after the signal fire was lit, then our death would be ruled deserved as no living person could defend our names. Since we live, we are alive as traitors...thanks to Logaine."

"So, there is Cailan out of the way. Next would be Arl Eamon. He had Jowan indebted to him and lined him up to be hired to help Isolde when she confided in him. I'm not entirely sure I know why that woman trusted him while being an Orlesian herself, but that explains how he got Jowan into the castle. We aren't even certain how long Eamon had been poisoned for or if Isolde told him her son was a mage. Considering how hard it is to hide a newly awakened mage, I wouldn't be surprised if he found out and just wound up with her at his mercy. There you go, Eamon set." Her turquoise eyes landed on me.

"Zevran, you mentioned a man being teamed up with Logaine. Arl Howe?"

"Yes, but I do not know who he would have been tied to."

"The Couslands…" Leliana filled in again.

"Do they have connections to the throne?" Wren's dove white brows knit together.

"That's right!" Alistair began, now remembering this unknown family.

"The Couslands are nobles in Highever, teryn and teryna. If they were wiped out by Arl Howe, then no one is left to take the throne from Anora."

"Then Arl Howe ends up in a position to gain because he's in good with the sharpest strategist in Ferelden...maybe Thedas." She sighed and made that usual pursed-lip face when she realized she was, in fact, able to line up the plan of action Logaine had likely taken.

"So, when you got all upset last night…" Alistair began.

"It was because I realized the possible level of human politics I was going to have to deal with once we finally deal with Logaine in Denerim. Once that hit, so did exhaustion."

"So, what's our plan now?" Oghren piped in after dousing the campfire.

"Well, Isolde had already sent men out in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes, so she is rather capable to some degree…but we follow that lead and find Genetivi. Then we go and see Goldana and Marjolaine."

I wondered if I was the only one who noticed how reluctant she still was to speak with the humans here. The way she spoke suggested that she expected Goldana and Marjolaine to be of a similar caliber.

When she and Alistair trudged out of his sister's house, Wren's face suggested I wasn't wrong in my deduction.

"How is that shem related to you? She is more monstrous than some darkspawn we fight!" The elvhen woman took a deep breath or three and shook her head.

"Hey, Leliana, isn't Marjolaine's place like right over there?" She gestured towards a nearby building with her chin and Leliana nodded.

"I do not understand why she would send people after me now." The redhead huffed with narrowed eyes but Wren shrugged.

"Guess that could be one of the things you ask her."

There were a couple of large guards waiting for us. They were so tall, they could have been qunari. Wren stuck one of them with a poisoned arrow almost as soon as we entered the place. It was like she sensed they would be hostile. Her assumption was accurate as we dispatched the other guard with little difficulty. It was hard for someone who took up so much space to move around in such a small room. The Orlesian woman who greeted us afterward seemed much nicer than however Goldana had been. Wren's expression never changed from her annoyed one.

"Leliana, so lovely to see you again, my dear…" Only for Leliana to cut her off and tell her to skip the crap and get to the point but this woman was set on talking around the main point until she got to how she'd always kept an eye on her. She was clearly paranoid and I could just _feel _my Warden growing more and more impatient. The air around us grew even heavier when she tried to turn Wren against her.

"You are just as bad as any Ferelden _shemlen. _How come it seems like I just argued with a less polite version of you? Leliana is the one I have been traveling with and fighting with. Just because you were a part of her past, you assume you have to be part of her future? You think you are her reason for doing everything she does? What a load of shit." Her words make me smile a little. Most people passing by would not be able to tell she was so talkative until they angered her. Even her Logaine explanation was lined with exasperation. I liked this about her.

"Such violent friends you make, Leliana." Marjolaine almost seemed to have ignored Wren's outburst and now I noticed her mouth twitch now and then as the other spoke. The cagey dark-haired woman was either truly convinced Leliana would become her or she was still trying to pit the Warden against her.

"If I didn't trust Leliana with my life, we wouldn't even be here, right now," Wren replied coolly in response to her final attempt to sway her. Leliana wanted to smile, I knew. Voiced trust from a person like Wren evoked many a positive feeling.

"This is ridiculous. A person like this doesn't stop once she is obsessed." She loaded up her crossbow, giving Leliana plenty of time to either agree with her and begin the fight or disagree and shoo her away. My own hands fell to my daggers as I waited for the final decision.

A fight it is.


	7. Chapter 7

The battle had been hard-won and Leliana decided she needed to take some time to herself so she could think.

"Why don't you check out the inn? I was planning to get us some rooms there, anyway. We can meet you there and, if you notice anything, you can fill us in when we arrive." Wren assessed her with compassion I recognized from when I told her stories of my past. Leliana appeared to be in a daze as she wandered in the direction of the tavern.

"Alright...I think I saw a smith here…" She heaved a sigh and I could almost see the burdens that perched on her shoulders. We all knew she cared for us and the things we went through but was too exhausted to show it. I placed a hand on the shoulder I was closest to before meeting her eye and looking to Wade's Emporium.

"Thank you, Zevran. I can go in alone if you guys want to meet me over at the market. I will be quick." The listlessness in her movements bothered me, but I felt a soft bed and bath might bring life back to her. For now, I could only let her brush me off and hope she was truly fine as she said.

"Well, not one but two depressed Wardens. Joy." It was strange to hear Morrigan's words and recognize the worry in them. Especially while she stood with us to watch our young Warden disappear into the blacksmith's shop. Fen' Harel sat between Alistair and me and whinged.

I took her advice and busied myself in the markets, going over to a woman with dark hair and enveloped in a purple dress. She smelled lovely and I could tell this was how she marketed her wares. While speaking with her I kept my eye on the door Wren was behind. It wasn't until I was done making a purchase that the door opened and she stepped out. There was a humor to her. What happened in there to make her smile so? Her eyes wandered over to where Alistair and Fen still stood before seeking out the rest of us. She nodded to me with her mischievous eyes and I gulped before remembering to return the gesture. The merchant, Liselle, smiled knowingly but simply wished me a pleasant evening.

"Warden, welcome back. I was certain one of us nearly went in after you had you not returned."

"If not all of us. How about we go and find this Brother Genetivi before nightfall?" Alistair's mood lifted some but not as much as Wren's.

"Maybe we can get a destination before joining Leliana." She agreed with newfound hope in her tone before leading us to the first house. The fourth door she knocked on opened to reveal someone that visibly unnerved her. The man introduced himself as Weylon, Brother Genetivi's apprentice, as he reluctantly welcomed us into his master's house.

Wren stopped as we entered the building, her nose twitching while Fen'Harel stared at the backroom door. The mabari was fixated and his mistress noticed. Her own eyes flickered from the door to Weylon's face. This fellow was growing increasingly uncomfortable and fidgety under her sharp gaze. Then she spoke some elvhen words to her dog that sounded a bit like a command and Fen'Harel charged towards the door. This spooked Weylon enough and he began running towards the dog. She whipped out her crossbow and called out to the man, warning him. When he ignored her, she sent a shot through his calf. The shock and impact sent him sprawling to the floor. Wren reloaded and kept her eyes on him as her faithful mabari dragged a foul-smelling box from the room. Weylon lashed out towards Fen and was subsequently struck by a second arrow. This one killed him.

"We have our destination, then." She stated after we all dug through the papers.

"So he must be at this Haven. How oddly remote." I noted over her shoulder.

"I have a feeling this is the real Weylon, but we should still have Genetivi identify him before making that assumption." Wren was mumbling as she yanked the arrows from the fake Weylon's corpse. She nearly wretched after a moment. How unusual.

"This body has been here for a while. This place reeks of death." She must have seen my inquiring look as she explained herself and turned away, making a beeline for the exit.

"Looks like your night is going to be a long one, Alistair." I shot him a look and his face reddened.

"Can we please just go to the inn?" He asked with his face in his hands. Hm. Odd reaction to knowing you're about to have a sex with a beautiful woman and in a real bed no less. I shrugged and reminded myself to ask about The Wonders of Thedas in the morning.

Our frugal Warden was trying to make it so that there were enough rooms for everyone to be happy and shuffled over to me. How curious.

"Zevran, I have a favor to ask."

"Ask away, Warden."

"Would you be able to get us like five rooms? I have plenty of gold but I-" I cut her off with a hand and an understanding look. I was probably the only one here with any real skill in honeyed words. Wren graced me with a grateful look before narrowing her eyes on some commotion to our left. Some armored group was proving to be an annoyance. It gave me an idea.

"I understand. Zevran will speak to the innkeeper." She rarely asked for favors and I was not about to turn down that face.

Sure enough, the man was amicable and _not _the innkeeper. He mentioned how we could have seven rooms if we got rid of the nuisances Wren and I had noticed earlier. The bonus was he offered to lower the cost of the rooms to the cost of the five we wanted if we made it a bit...difficult for them to leave. So they wanted someone to teach them a lesson? Perhaps this could ease some of the tension in our dear pointy-eared Warden. I relayed the information to her and she smiled darkly. The look showed one of her sharp canines and I admired the expression on her. It was dangerous and sexy. Ever the wonder to watch.

She suggested Sten and herself deal with them swiftly. Not a single arrow was even loaded into her crossbow as she used the hulking thing as a melee weapon. The true innkeeper seemed appeased by the heavily armored group's limping run as well. She thanked the odd pair and handed them the keys to their rooms.

"I'll leave you to figure out your arrangements. Thank you again, Zevran. Have a good evening." A hand gripped mine, a contact she rarely made with those in her company. This excluded her lover, of course. I watched as Wren ascended the steps with Alistair, leaning on him more than a little. The sight of them leaving together made me uncomfortable. A pang in my chest again and I glanced away from the steps to our bickering party. Our sly warden had handed me a key when her hand was in mine. Her palms had a roughness to them, like most who wielded weapons other than staves.

Was this a reward for my efforts or something more? I didn't think on it and simply slunk up the steps myself before the others could notice. The bedroom was very basic but there was a bed and a window with a decent enough view.

Dressing down to my trousers, I took to cleaning and sharpening my daggers. The craftsmanship on the one I obtained in Ostagar was marvelous and I wanted to keep it in excellent condition.

I was almost ready to sleep when there was a gentle rap on my door. Opening it, I was surprised to see Wren. Her feet were being fidgety and she seemed to be trying to peek around me as if to see if I was alone.

"Good evening, Warden. Is something wrong?" Now, what could this be about?

"Is this a bad time?" Her hands hadn't moved from behind her back.

"It is just you and me, Wren. Where is Alistair? Did you leave him all alone and defenseless?" I smirked and she rolled her eyes but shook her head, a small canine showing as she half-smiled. Leaning my weight against the arm I rested on the doorframe, I observed her casual clothing but focused on her arms.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't disturbing you when I stopped by." Bringing her hands forward, she revealed a pair of gloves.

Dalish gloves.

"I've been meaning to find the time to give you these. I bought them from Varathorn. I remember you mentioning once having a pair from your mom. I know these probably aren't much like them since every pair is handmade, but..." She was beginning to ramble in her nervousness and I just watched, my grin growing until she caught herself.

"Thank you, Wren. They are almost the spitting image of my mother's." I accepted them and moved to go and try them on, when I paused.

"Would you like to come in? I actually have something for you as well." I sauntered further into the room and took a seat on a chair while she remained in the doorway, curious and conflicted.

"It doesn't seem appropriate for me to enter your room at this time of night, Zevran. I can wait here."

"Warden, do I have to make another oath to you? I will not bite or steal you away...unless you wish it." Wren didn't need to know I was only half-joking and my statement mollified her enough to where she took a few steps into the room.

"I thought you might have found company for the evening," she admitted as she glanced out the window.

"Oh? And why would you think that?" The gloves may not have been the exact pair but they fit perfectly.

"I just figured it would be the best opportunity for…" Her bright eyes found my mirthful ones and she blinked. If she didn't have that deep black khol shrouding most of her face, she may even have been blushing for once. Chuckling to myself, I picked the box off a small stand and handed it to her.

"I apologize, Wren, I cannot help myself sometimes. Here." Placing it in her hand, she removed the top and gapped a little.

"Perhaps your next bath will be more relaxing. You have been so down lately...and I overheard your chat with Leliana about missing soap. Did you really used to make it in your clan?" She nodded absently as she held the box to her chest.

"Zevran, may I hug you?" Her soft request did things to me that I wasn't used to. Almost on reflex, I spread my arms to her.

"You always ask and my answer will always be the same." My heartbeat thumped faster than usual as she wrapped her arms around my midsection. In this moment, I felt the urge to kiss her but thought better of it.

"Thank you." When she pulled out of the hug, she was still smiling but it was much wearier than a minute ago.

"Of course. Now, we should both retire for the night, no?" I nudged her towards the door and noticed her pace was slow. I lowered my head so my lips were right by her ear.

"If you fall asleep on your way back, I fear how Alistair would react to seeing me carrying you back to your room." It was a harmless suggestion but she froze, shook her head in agreement, and quickly shuffled out with her new treasure. I sighed when I heard the door close behind her.

This was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

The air shifted as we neared the entrance to Haven and I was not the only one who felt it. Every single one of us had our guard up and there was sparing idle talk before we came upon a single guard. He didn't help the party's suspicions but Wren just inquired about a trading post and he okayed our passage into the village.

"Wren? Why are we going to the shop here when we don't have any wares to trade?" Alistair questioned.

"If anyone in this barren town is going to tell us about Haven and the location of Brother Genetivi, it would be a barkeep or shopkeep. Plus, it was the only way we could get in here without killing the guard. I know something is going on here, but I would like to _not _kill anyone just yet." She was delaying the inevitable and she knew it, but some peace here and there was nice.

It ended as soon as she began to ask the shopkeep questions. The man was much too vague and the mabari's muzzle was twitching. Wren's own nose wrinkled with distaste before she brought her hand up to massage the bridge of it.

"Alright. One more question and I will leave you alone. Where are you keeping the body?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Weylon, Brother Genetivi's real apprentice was killed and a replacement was put in to suss out suspicions. Brother Genetivi and one Knight from Denerim are still missing. My nose may not be as good as my dogs, but I know someone dead is in your shop. Who and where?" Her forced smile formed more of a grimace and the man paled and booked it for the door.

Sten's towering figure prevented him from leaving. It was remarkable that he just stepped back in line as Wren had commanded him to less than an hour ago. Before they had ascended the hill, he had questioned her choice to travel here at all and even challenged her ability to lead. Wren was annoyed, but dropped her quiver to accept the test he was giving her. Her slight frame and stature made it nearly impossible for his blows to strike her as she danced around him. She was taking advantage of his bulk and slowness, already knowing his way of fighting. It ended with her crossbow striking the back of his head hard enough to make him eat dirt. All because his weapon got stuck in the earth. When he rose, her quiver was back on and she had it loaded and aimed at his face. When she softly ordered him to yield, I let out a low moan.

"We aren't going to kill you unless you attack first. I told you already. Just tell us and we will go." Wren didn't move to look at him nor did she make to search the building. Her eyes, however, appeared to already know where to go. The shop owner's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Go on then. It's in the back. The Knight came by asking questions about the Urn."

Wren let out an array of elvhen that sounded as familiar as they did profane.

"Let him go, Sten. We can handle whatever he brings back. I doubt there are really that many people here, anyways." The qunari grunted but moved aside while we all prepared to fight off townsfolk.

"We still have no idea what they're all hiding. Do you really think the _whole village _will come after us?" Alistair spoke like he wanted her to be wrong.

"No, unless he yells or something, I'm sure he'll just bring some guards. I would love to be wrong but the humans here seem off. More than what I'm used to."

"Whatever this secret of theirs is, they killed a knight and Genetivi's apprentice to keep it. Who knows how many others they've killed." Wynne sighed.

"Makes one wonder if this Urn of Sacred Ashes is truly a hoax…" Morrigan commented as we all heard yelling and screaming.

"That's a lot of guards." Oghren pointedly looked at Alistair, who shrugged.

"We're a threat to them and their way of life. If we look in other houses, I'm sure we will find more clues. Red ones." Wren loaded her crossbow and led us outside. Sure enough, there were plenty of people waiting for us with drawn weapons.

"There is no peaceful way out of this, is there?" Leliana whispered as she prepped her bow.

"This is starting to look painfully familiar." Oh? Now, that was intriguing.

"What do you mean? What's familiar about a village teaming up against a group of travelers and two Wardens?"

"Their behavior is familiar, Alistair. This is cult mentality. We found a cult. You can try to incapacitate them, but they are set on killing us. Let's get this over with and move up the mountain as we go." Then she pulled the trigger. It was all we needed.

It was a rare time when I didn't enjoy a battle, but there was no thrill in this. Some were trained, but most could just be knocked out.

"Revered father was our first clue. This place is ruled by him and whatever he has told these people. Isolation, single leader, small area, simple people...no one to question the way of things." The elf seethed as she rammed her crossbow into a cultist's face and kept moving.

"You think they are protecting the Urn?" Wynne's breathless question as we pushed through the crowds.

"The more I think about it, the more I feel this Father Eirik is protecting himself from discovery. These people...are just throwing their lives away for a madman."

We took a breather once we got to the Chantry and Alistair tried the door. Of course if was locked.

"I am not wasting time picking that. Oghren, would you get the door, please?" The dwarf grinned and readied his maul.

"Gladly." He chuckled. The sound was either drunk or malicious but he managed to run in a straight line before he leapt and swung. The impact sent splinters and he didn't stop until we had a clear path into the structure.

"Thank you."

"Since when are you not the sneaking type?"

"We were nearly forced to massacre an entire village. I'm sure _his holiness _already knows we're here."

"Aaaaand he's an apostate..." Alistair groaned. The mage seemed unbothered by our brutal entry and continued his sermon until Wren drew near enough. Then he began to scold her for disrespecting the ways of the village and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm an elf, so...now you know how we feel...all the time." She quipped in a deadpan.

"Not even here to bring war. Just looking for Brother Genetivi so we can maybe find a magic Urn." Her eyes shifted to the ground pensively and she brought her hand to her chin.

"Buuttt, you. You are the reason I broke the door down. You're also the reason most of your town put themselves in danger. The only one I have a real problem with, in this place, is you. A person of any status who truly cared for his people would let them leave and handle threats himself, head on." The sparing times Wren spoke this way made me wonder why she ever asked me to speak with people for her. She had a way with words when it suited her.

He kept talking and she shook her head, tilting her crossbow down.

"What a waste of breath." Then she shot him in the foot while he wasn't paying attention. Smirking at her actions even as the mage screamed in pain, she backed away from him. It widened when he tugged the offending arrow from the, now open, wound.

"He's not a healer." She stated, pausing next to Wynne as Father Eirik tried to drink a potion to cure his injury.

"You've been paying attention. I'm pleasantly surprised." The elder mage stated shortly before the poison on Wren's arrow began to visibly react. I was relieved to know what they were talking about. Magic isn't an antidote to poison and you should never remove a pointy object from your body unless you are a healer...or near one. Now, we wait for the poison to rot away the rest of his body or for him to bleed out. It was cruel but I considered her reasoning. He poisoned the minds of his people and took advantage of their faith and ignorance. Now, his own would kill him.

"Wren, are you feeling alright? You're just going to let him suffer?" Alistair called after her as she continued into the room behind where Eirik was writhing.

"Yes. If you want to put the shemlen out of his misery, go for it." She didn't even stop. Smiling right now would be more than inappropriate, but her way of brushing the issue off so smoothly reminded me of Redcliffe and how she'd wanted to deal with the matter. Here was no different and she was done explaining herself.

"Brother Genetivi, I presume."

"Were you sent to finish it?" His ease with the words made me uncomfortable, reminding me of my own resignation when I first met the wardens.

"It would be pretty anticlimactic for me to come all this way in search of you and the Urn of Sacred Ashes only to kill you."

"Then someone finally got through…"

"Are you injured?"

"I can still walk with help, but my leg has been giving me trouble." It didn't appear injured but there was a notable resistance when he moved to stand.

"Wynne?"

"I can set it, but you will have to try and stay off of it for a while so it can heal properly."

"You said you were here for the Urn. I know how to get into where it is kept but I will need the amulet Eirik was wearing." This Genetivi was set on the Urn himself. No wonder he almost fell victim to the cult settled here.

"Sure. Alistair?" Injured or no, she still refrained from touching men. Well, most men.

"I can walk, but if you don't mind me leaning on you on our way up." I caught up with one Warden while the other assisted the scholar.

"I've a question, if I may." I wanted to know something.

"Of course, Zevran."

"It occurs to me that we are nearing the end of our Archdemon problem. I was wondering what you wanted to do with me after you no longer have need of me." It was strange, the anxiety that slithered around my gut. Usually, talking to a beautiful woman was like talking to anyone else.

My inquiry caught her off guard as she stopped and gawked at me before getting this confused look on her face.

"What? Do with you? You do not belong to me, Zevran. You could do whatever you wanted. Go wherever you wanted. Even now. I like having you with us, but I have no interest in doing so against your will."

"Truly?" The anxiety was quickly replaced with a warmth that scaled up my ribcage.

"Of course. If we survive this Blight, I am sure I could use a friend." She noticed the doors opening. Just a friend? That should be okay. Then why did my chest hurt?

"We should join them, yes? I will think on what we talked about. Thank you, Warden."

"No worries, Zev." She smiled and went to catch up with the others. I did a double take this time. Was something wrong with my ears? There was only one other time she had used the shortened version of my name. Then she was off before I could catch her and inquire about some hidden meaning in it. Every time she skipped off after speaking with me, I had to wonder if she felt my eyes trailing after her. I wanted her, that much was true. What scared me was how much. The other's called me one way or another as it was their way, but with her it was rarely anything other than "Zevran".

Why was I focusing on something like this?

Genetivi busied himself with the wall decorations and carvings once we were inside and it gave us time to delve further into the ancient temple. It was filled with plenty of beastly things and I caught Leliana make a comment about how glad she was that the old man had stayed behind.

"How did you know it was a cult?" Alistair asked while we fought off some cultists.

"While traveling with my clan, we have run into all sorts of other clans as well as shemlen groups. At least one was cultish in nature. They sacrificed volunteers and travellers for this or that. In a way, perhaps they are a little like your mother, Morrigan. They prefer to take those who will not be missed." Wren's words were casual like she was explaining the call of nature, but it told me something I'd been wondering for a while. She listened to our banter.

"Are those baby dragons?" Her mood and tone changed drastically. Wren's eyes somehow managed to grow wider in her excitement while poorly attempting to hide her excited smile by biting her bottom lip.

"Not too close, my dear. If they are a dragon's younglings then they probably breathe fire." Wynne's words fell on deaf ears as she already had her crossbow trained on them.

"I know someone looking for new materials to use and I just hit the jackpot. We bring back enough scales and we might just get some free armor." She whispered. That explained why she was so happy walking out of the blacksmiths.

"Then we need ice. Ice fixes our fire issue, right?" Her wide grin turned to Morrigan, who rolled her eyes but complied. The glyphs appeared holding the creatures in place which all of us took advantage of. While we fought the dragonlings, I heard a whispering behind me. It turned out to be Wren speaking in elvhen. I assumed it was a prayer of sorts, maybe for protection or thanks. She didn't seem the type for such a thing but I wasn't one to judge.

Whatever it was, it didn't make her any less of a marvel to watch. She shot arrows in a flurry as she dodged and led the battle. Wren ended it just as well as she'd started it, wide eyed and grinning. She dropped to her back under the final beast to save herself from being knocked away by its barbed tail. Her crossbow nearly aimed itself up at its head before she shot the final bolt up through their skull. Our leader stood, breathing heavily as she plucked a small knife from her pack and began to descale her quarry.

"You wanna take a bit of a break there, Wren?" Alistair almost chided.

"This temple isn't small and this isn't our main mission. The longer we take the less of a chance your Arl Eamon has."

"If this bloody human shit even works." Oghren grumbled as we proceeded.

Eventually, we met with a group of assumed cultists. The first one introduced himself as Father Kolgrim and Wren's instantaneous reaction was for her eye to twitch. As he spoke, her patience with him decreased drastically.

"I'm going to have to cut you off right there. I don't have time for your obsession with a dead god I don't believe in. Either you and your men get out of our way, or we kill you." Wren was more trigger happy than usual and it tended to only be underground places and ruins that made her feel this way. Whatever the cause, Kolgrim and his men were dispatched with some difficulty.

"Is this place not fascinating to you?" I asked while we were getting patched up by Wynne.

"I would rather admire it from a distance…"

"You've never really liked ruins and temples...you didn't even like Orzammar before the Deep Roads." Alistair commented and Wren shrugged him off.

That was interesting. She has traveled with him the longest and they were in a relationship, yet she never mentioned the source of her unease in temples. Still? Did she not trust him with such a tale?

"Of course there's a fucking dragon…"


	9. Chapter 9

Note! I fixed the double chapter issue I accidentally made, so those of you following may wanna go back and read chapter 8 because ch 4 and 5 were apparently the same for A LONG time and I just now looked back and saw that.

Hope you're enjoying this, there is more to come. Poster this chapter early as an apology of sorts but also because I have problems with waiting.

It had been a whisper under her breath, something one usually said when the last thing they wanted to see was a dragon...and yet. The look on her face was familiar.

"Wren, what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Alistair hissed when he saw her traipsing closer and closer to the gong. He was so stupid. You never asked someone if they were crazy when they clearly were. Especially when they were about to do something insane that could get everyone killed.

Wren, for instance, had been collecting quite a bit of resentment. She lifted the object meant to strike the gong and turned towards Alistair. She was pissed and smiling sweetly. A combination as terrible as it was beautiful.

"I don't know. Maybe, just maybe, I'm trying to let you know what a huge mistake it was to make me leader. Starting with you, Alistair. It was, what, after my Joining, that you just up and decided I was the better pick to lead us? By the way, 'The Joining' you Wardens are all so secretive about is just blood magic. Defend it all you want, but it's no different than a blood mage from the tower, Dalish clans, or out here. It's no different than what you were so quick to condemn me for even _thinking _about in the palace, where Isolde was just begging to die so her son could stop being an abomination. Pretty much all of you have demanded one thing or another from me to prove I'm trustworthy and worth following or whatever. Kill my mother who turns into a dragon, kill my former lover, find my anvil obsessed wife with me and later help me hook up with another dwarf when things don't work out, let's go on a wild goose chase for my one and only sword or an apprentice who I thought was dead (bit of a stretch on that one but you get it), and fight me because I think you're sending us on an irrelevant goose chase that doesn't suit my fucking whims." She finally stopped to breathe and looked at me.

"Zevran, you haven't asked me to do anything crazy...yet. If you do, this is me acting first, if not, then I'm sorry to have you involved. Either way, I have to do this." Then she swung her arm back and struck the instrument, waking the dragon.

"You want to know the level of pressure I feel at having to do all this shit for humans and Ferelden?! This is it, something that can swallow me whole!"

This was how she pulled rank. I still kept an eye on this utterly reckless woman as we fought the fire breathing creature.

"You say that but you also want it's scales, don't you, my dear?"

"Scales, bones, teeth, and horns. I don't care. Something to be crafted. One of a kind; fire resistant." She laughed and just barely ducked under the beast's tail in time.

"As much as I enjoy the idea of you swooning over mere conversation with me, there is a time and place for everything."

"What is it with you and blacksmithing?" Alistair chimed in as he bashed at one of the dragon's legs.

"Crafting has always been a large part of my life. I don't expect anyone who doesn't have a hobby in making things to understand." It was shortly after she said that that I reached out and yanked her towards me, away from where the blond warrior had gained too much momentum and nearly barreled over her. His action, of course, caught the attention of the dragon and she reared up at him. She was going to spit fire. Reflexively, I threw us both to the side and out of the fire's path.

"Been awhile since you let me this close to you." I jested from above her.

"Doing things like this is exactly how you almost died the last time you threw yourself in harms way in order to protect me." She hissed as we sat up to catch our breath.

"I made an oath, did I not?" I winked and rejoined the fight before she could retort.

Once it fell dead, Alistair stormed towards her as she collected what she needed.

"Are you _trying _to kill all of us!?"He bellowed loud enough to make Wren's ears lower and her eyes squint with discomfort. Maybe even pain.

"No, just showing you where my mind is. If anything, I just put us all on a level playing field."

"Why couldn't you have done it in a sensible way?"

"Because I'm not sensible!" She pointed as she stood to her full height. Wren wasn't nearly as tall as Alistair, but her reminder may have actually reached her blockheaded partner.

"But what about you? What if we need to exit the way we came and it was awake instead of dead, then?" Silence answered her.

"That's what I thought. Let's keep moving."

We met The Guardian once we entered the ruins on the other side and she frowned.

"Please, tell me I don't have to fight anymore dragons. I'm out of room in my pack to accommodate anymore dragon parts."

I think she had her answer once he started in on all of us. Cutting deep into the most emotional part of our pasts. She glared at him and refused to answer when he questioned her about a Tamlen.

"Of course, we can't just fight a fucking high dragon and be rewarded with goods and the urn." She cursed with a scoff and we came upon a long corridor like room and spectral people who stood patiently at either end.

"Creepy…"Alistair muttered. Then we found it was all about riddles. Something Morrigan had a surprising knack for. It turned funny when Lelianna pointed out to her that these riddles and people were all related to Andraste and the Chant of Light. At least, the bard waited until after all the riddles had been answered to tell her that because she stopped speaking for a while. Not that she really talked much to begin with if there wasn't a clever quip she could make about it.

Then we noticed our Warden had gone ahead and disappeared into the next room without us. When we next saw Wren, she was clutching a pendant to her chest just before she noticed us approaching. Then she slid it into one of her many pockets.

"Reflection, huh? How come I hate the sound of that?" We caught her mumble. Wren removed her crossbow from her back and loaded it.

"Oh, that's why." She deadpanned as ghostly clones of us came running from out of nowhere. They were just as strong, just as fast, and the spitting image of each of us. During my fight with myself, I caught her yell to us about not fighting ourselves, but someone else's clone. So, I pushed "myself" towards Sten, who overtook it easily. The only one who was still fighting her own clone was Wren and I have a feeling she assumed we were all too busy with our fights to notice the horrid way she dispatched of it. Dagger to the foot, back of the knee, and shoulder. This pushed the spectral being down where Wren straddled and began to vehemently stab her neck and face until she vanished. There was too much unceremonious violence in her act for me to suspect anything other than repressed self hate.

Wren met my gaze and put her dagger back. Did these hidden feelings of hers have anything to do with this Tamlen? I wasn't about to ask. It seemed wrong, for one thing. Not to mention, if The Guardian mentioned it, it must be as close to a sore spot for her as mention of Rinna was to me. How many of these trials were there?

I may be shit at lockpicking, but my trap and puzzle solving techniques are nothing to smirk at. We had a bridge to the other side in no time and saw the Guardian again. This time, while a bit too close to a fire. As the spirit explained this trial in his usual vague and wordy way, I caught a meaning that I wasn't sure I'd heard right until Wren sighed heavily with annoyance.

"He wants us to take off our weapons and clothes before we can safely pass. Great."

"What? Are-are you sure?"

"Alistair, if you want to test the fires in all that stuff you're wearing, then go for it." Leliana smiled a little, patting his shoulder before...well.

"No time to sit here feeling exposed. If I die, it will just be the end of all my Warden responsibilities."

"Wren, you can't just-" She stopped when Wren snapped her head in Wynne's direction. It seemed to happen right when she tried to mother hen her about something again. I kept quiet, as worried as I was about us being wrong, I wanted to see what she would do.

The elf's reaction was to step closer to the fire, while still staring at Wynne, and then she stepped through anyway. It was a scene reminiscent of a child defying their mother on purpose. Just because they said she couldn't do something. Wren then rolled her eyes at the older woman after we all followed her through the harmless flames, and continued to her destination. The lightning scars that tendrilled about her back and appendages was almost completely visible now.

In an instant, my trance was broken when she looked around and threw her hands up to be level with her shoulders.

"There. Now can I _please _put my clothes back on so I actually have a pouch to put the ashes in!?" She called out to the air around her, no doubt trying to call the Guardian out again.

"Fuck it, I am not freezing my ass off on my way up those stairs."


	10. Chapter 10

Haven was a massacre and now we were attacked by wraiths. One of which, Wren happened to recognize. She spoke with him in broken tones and lowered ears, her language mostly unknown to me, but I didn't need to know these words. It was clear in her actions, her body language, and her tears that she loved who this man was before the taint caught him.

She dropped to her knees next to his corpse and sobbed in silence before emotion overtook her and she let out a heart wrenching wail into the night. We had to burn his body and Wren knew that. Picking up her weapon, she escaped into the darkness, refusing to take part in it. What a lucky man, this Tamlen. Even after he was dead, Wren had easily pushed passed Alistair on her way to the forest. This was her way.

"This is what happens when the taint is left unchecked. It's better for him to have it end. It was a mercy." The blond human said as he watched his body burn.

"I have a feeling Wren would not agree with you. If you enjoy living, I don't suggest saying that to her face." Why she agreed to be with this dense man, I have no idea. Judging by his kicked puppy look, I wasn't able to keep the ire from my voice.

"Being alive with the Blight is nothing but suffering. I know it seems harsh to say death is better, but it is. A swift death is ages better than becoming one of the Darkspawn." There was remorse in his tone but I was still irrationally upset for Wren.

Whether she intended it or not, I was on watch when I heard her return. Her face was still lovely, even as she pouted slightly with a tear stained face and bloodshot eyes. She dragged two stags behind her and there was a rabbit hanging from it's feet at her hip. What kind of man would I be if I didn't offer a hand?

"Allow me to help you." She stopped when I approached and dropped the back legs of one of her deer.

"Thank you, Zevran." Her voice, although always alluring, sounded fatigued as well.

"We can deal with this in the morning, yes? Surely, you can let yourself rest." The fight in her was nowhere to be seen.

Weeks passed and Wren showed very little life in her.

"So, we've helped the Dalish, Dwarves, and mages. Now, we're going to go and help Arl Eamon, hopefully win the Landsmeet, and maybe collect more arms to help us against the darkspawn and the Archdemon."

"So, we're off to Redcliffe again. Lovely…" She mumbled.

"At least there aren't anymore nightly undead raids." Leliana chimed in with her usual positivity.

I briefly considered how many Dalish elves could say they had an Arl in their debt? Was it more common for Grey Wardens?

She looked just as uncomfortable in the Castle now as she did any other time she was here and in a human establishment for an overnight stay. The only time she truly appeared at ease with her surroundings was out in the forests as we traveled. Teagan Guerrin watched her with blatant awe as we all approached the Arlessa with the Sacred Ashes they wanted so badly to cure the Arl. Maybe she knew there was going to be yet another grand celebration with all the townsfolk. This one would be even bigger in order to properly express how happy the people were.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Wren as she eyed the area and all the noise like she was going to get sick before she all but ran out of the area. Alistair was busy with a very awake and healthy Arl Eamon chatting him up. I took this chance to slink off after our fearless leader. Maybe she had gone to hide in the same place as before. She was a woman who preferred the safety of higher up places. They were perfect for her and I'd witnessed her slumbering peacefully in one instead of taking to her tent. Sneaking after her, I saw her going further and further up into the castle until she was within arms reach of where the supports holding up the castle met with the horizontal ones. Wren crept along the wooden beams so easily, she almost looked like she was dancing. It was no surprise to me that she knew what she was doing and where she was going. The elf turned to acknowledge me and I almost jumped when I glanced up and saw her eyes on me. How long had she known I was tailing her?

"I must be getting rusty."

"No, I just figured someone was following me. Last time it was Alistair but he can't get up here."

I see. She must have gone off to a tree last time. I bet Alistair sat and waited for her to get down so he could somehow say something that made her agree to be with him. This was something I tried not to focus on. This Warden, our Wren, was clearly still in mourning.

"What happened that day?"

"You first."

"What?"

"Story for story. I will tell you about Tamlen after you tell me about…"

"Ah, Rinna."

So, we sat next to one another and shared our stories of lost love together. Can I even call it that? Had I really loved Rinna or was it just a situational thing?

"They're looking for us." She observed, peering down at the rest of our group as the party began to disperse for the evening.

"So they are. Do you want to join them?"

"Not really...oh, I found something in Haven that I figured you could put to better use. It's back in my room though. Think we can get there unnoticed?" There was nothing in her tone that suggested she was inviting me in so I could comfort her. Not that she ever made such a move before.

"Only one way to find out. After you, Warden."

"This way." She started out the small window to the outside we were sitting by and climbed along the outer walls like she had done it a hundred times before and already had mapped out a path to where she wanted to go. Wren even stood by her window to wait for me in case I needed assistance.

"Are you afraid I'll fall out of a window again? With my incredible luck, I can almost assure my survival." I whispered, playfully. Once I was in the room she hardly waited long before thrusting a bag towards me.

"For someone who holds so much resentment for those she has gathered, you sure do spoil us." I quipped as I unfastened it and almost dropped the bag.

"This smell..."

"Antivan leather, right?" I couldn't get enough of her eyes on me, they were so unique for an elf. At least the elves I've seen. As for the boots, she was right. I knew the scent anywhere.

"What are you staring at me for? Try them on."

"Is this a way for you to apologize to me for the high dragon at Haven?" I asked, amused.

"A terrible time for a raging nervous breakdown, wasn't it? If I were a mage, Alistair may have thought I was possessed." Wren hardly seemed to care as she watched me try the new boots on.

"They fit perfectly." Glancing up, I see her bright grin and those gorgeous blue eyes twinkling at me. She had no idea what she did to people, but I just remained where I was and smiled back.

"What?"

"That is the first genuine smile I have seen from you in days, maybe even weeks. I wanted to enjoy it for as long as you would treat me with it." A chuckle broke through before I spoke again.

"You know, it's funny, usually when I am alone with a beautiful woman, we end up getting naked and making the demon with two backs, yet this is the second time we have been alone in a room and you've given me new clothes to put on." And like that, she seemed to finally realize the truth of my words. That we were the only ones in her room and probably that no one else knew where we were. A tempting situation for most.

"This is inappropriate. Apologies, Zevran. It would appear that, in my excitement, I forgot myself." Watching her reaction and listening to her words, I couldn't help being slightly disappointed that she stopped using my nickname again.

"Thank you for this gift, Warden. Should we meet back up with the others or would you prefer to simply kick me out of your room? Our travels get exhausting, no?"

"Have a good night. I will see you in the morning. Um, would you let the others know that I would like to be left alone?"

"Of course. Good night, Wren." My bow was only half in jest.


	11. Chapter 11

Erlina, Anora's personal servant, led us off to where her mistress was being kept. In Fort Drakon. It was smart to keep us in his guard's armor so we could sneak in in plain sight, but Wren was clearly unused to the bulk of her armor and would have preferred to wear the drake skin she'd collected from the smith several days prior.

Wren had smiled brightly and immediately changed into it, to later wear it all day like most women would a new dress or a new pair of shoes. There was no doubt in me that the two men were lovers but it was weird to see her hug both of them happily before giving them twenty gold for the commission. The smith cared little for the money as his lover did, but was still glowing from his most recent work. Few got the chance to work with such materials as he had been for just short of a week. During that time, we'd all kept busy cleaning up the streets of Denerim. The lady Warden probably considered it a gift to herself for all of her hard work, as she should have. She definitely deserved it.

Now, we all watched as she clinked around with an awkwardness none of us had ever seen before, but all of us understood. She was a medium armor kind of girl. Somehow, we made it to Anora without being found out.

Then things went to shit.

We ran into Logaine's second in command just yards from our escape. Had they been expecting us? Erlina had seemed shifty but would she have alerted our enemy? Whatever the case, Wren was quiet as she soaked in the atmosphere and stared at Ser Cauthrien, more specifically, her sword.

"This is why I didn't bring Alistair." She hissed under her breath, but steeled her face after glancing at the Queen.

"We surrender. Anora for me." She put her weapon away and turned to us, gesturing we do the same.

"I'll see you guys tonight or in the morning. Do not worry about me." The look she gave all of us was particularly pointed when her eyes landed on me. Her words were just loud enough for only us to hear before Cauthrien made it to this side of the room.

"Why did you surrender like this?" The woman asked, bothered.

"I would have had more of a chance in my armor. This is not my armor." Wren shrugged as she let them lead her away.

"Did you notice how amused Wren looked as she was being led away? You don't think she will do anything rash?" Leliana started as we walked Anora back to the Arl's, her face pensive.

"It would be a terrible idea for her to do anything rash in Fort Drakon. Does your leader really think she can escape their dungeons on her own?"

"The only thing keeping us from killing you, is her, so you should really have more faith in Wren." I stated aloud and was only slightly upset when I couldn't keep the bite out of my words.

We understood her reasoning for diverting Ser Cauthrien and declaring that she had been kidnapped, but it didn't make any of us okay with the situation. I almost didn't follow the others in, but someone would have to tell Alistair that she had been captured. Naturally, I had the most tact to do so.

Oh, was he upset…then the Arl gave him something else to worry about, but it distracted him from Wren. It was known she would be fine. The sureness in her words and walk spoke volumes.

Arl Eamon recovered so quickly, it was hard for those witnessing him to imagine he was ever sick to begin with. The man was nearly glued to Alistair's hip as they spoke, rather detached from the world. For a man so excited to hear that his wife and heir were both alive despite all the hardship that Logaine had plagued most of Ferelden with, he sure wasn't wasting any time with whatever he wanted of the younger man. Alistair himself was clearly bothered by it and I had a nagging suspicion I didn't need to hear what was being suggested, to know what it was.

Anora was here now so there was only so much it could be.

Thankfully, in the midst of my late night pacing, she returned unscathed. Her fatigue was there but made way more sense.

"Zevran, what are you doing up?"

"My Warden…" I almost reached out for her but just dropped into a chair and watched her.

"I told you all I would be back."

"Yes, but it still took every distraction to keep me from going after you. The others too, I'm sure." I waved my hand around lazily.

"You should go to bed, Zevran." She muttered as she searched the room with her eyes.

"First, there is something you must know." I whispered back. Her body language changed almost instantly as she began to fret.

"What is it? Did everyone make it back alright? Were you ambushed? Is anyone injured? Did-" She only stopped when I raised my hands to calm her.

"I assure you, Wren, everyone made it back safely. There was no such ambush. You may still want to sit." Slowly, she did so.

"Arl Eamon is pressuring Alistair to marry Anora. Started almost as soon as he saw us return with her." A sigh ended my report and she blinked before dropping her head.

"Right. Of course, because he is of royal blood and they would prefer to have a King on the throne, next to Anora. Very well, I will meet with them in the morning. Here, you should busy yourself tomorrow. Take a break, maybe explore Denerim." She tossed me a bag of coins with a light smile before standing.

"You don't want me to accompany you during your 'talks'?"

"No, I would rather do it alone. If I can make it through Fort Drakon, I can make it through this. Good night, Zevran."

That sounded bad but I acquiesced once more and resigned to my room.

"Good night, Wren."

Finding out The Wonders of Thedas wasn't a brothel, I sighed, miffed. I required something familiar and the barmaid in Redcliffe was accommodating but, right now, I needed someone with more...prowess.

Luckily, one of the Tranquil gave me directions and I soon found myself at The Pearl. The lovely proprietress, Sanga, greeted me with a smile and a nod. Hopefully, I can be rid of my worries here. Maybe even get that expression on Wren's face out of my head.

Some time later, I was lying naked next to a sleeping woman and staring up at the ceiling. I covered my face with the back of my arm, distinctly remembering that I'd called her Wren when I came.

Thankfully, she didn't ask and I knew it wasn't an uncommon thing for clients to do that. Pushing it from my mind, I got dressed and left. I nodded to Sanga who returned the gesture as I walked through the door. Sure there would be no need for the Wardens there.


End file.
